A New Partner
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Upon reaching the headquarters Skylar was leaning up against the wall on foot up one the wall the other holding her weight up. She, along with Gunmax and their Chief were waiting to hear what Chief had to say about the two of them.


Decker- Leader

McCrane- Weapon Expert

Power Joe- Kung Fu

Drill Boy- Soccer

Shadowmaru- Ninja

Gunmax- State Patrol

Duke- Scotland's Brave Police

Just a little information before your read.

***(10 milliseconds are called a nanosecond, commonly seen on stopwatches).**

**A New Team Member**

**^_^ ^.^ ^_^ ^.^ ^_^ ^.^ ^_^**

Summer Olympics were being held in Japan. Skylar, a young girl who was only nineteen had natural talent for Show Jumping along with her horse, Silver Dust. Being the youngest in the FEI Circuit meant that there was standards to go by and in order to go to the Olympics Skyler or Sky as she likes to go by had been clearing all the jumps easy and knocking each run from the previous horse and rider by *****onehundrand of a second. Each run become more complex, and more harder than the last. Only the top five will go to the Olympics, meaning that Skylar and Silver Dust needed to climb up to number five if they wanted to go to Japan to compete on the US Team for Show Jumping. Finishing their round both horse and rider rode back to the barn. Upon returning Skylar meet some robot from the United States Patrol.

"Hiya Gunmax!" The young rider said while unsaddling her mare.

"You're going to make it to the US Olympic Team?" The green and white biker asked kneeling down to look inside the barn to watch Skylar put the English saddle in the tack box and to giving her horse a bath. Stopping to ask Gunman's "I suppose you can come too, Gunmax."

Like a puppy Gunmax followed his partner to the wash area for horses. There they meet a few people who would stop to chat with Gunmax's partner. Some would look at them, but would never say much. Skylar didn't seem to care what the older riders thought of her. It was her parents that made her the way she is, now. Like Gunmax, but only with more manners than that State Patrol bot.

She could handle herself well with firearms, she even knocked Gunmax down a notch or two from his smartass remarks he was known for. The biker bot watches as his partner bathes her mare Silver Dust. Looking up from washing the horse Sky smiled at him. Said nineteen year old girl had an idea. One that Gunmax would think would be cruel. She takes the hose spraying Gunmax with it. The Biker mecha yelps at the coldness, falling down to the grass. Skylar laughs at how childish Gunmax could be when his AI was not on a case.

"Oh, Gunmax! You look childish, but also cute at the same time." His human partner said while laughing. "Think you might need a bath, also." Gunmax couldn't help but keep up his childish act until Skylar stopped laughing. Looking at his partner though his viser Gunmax watched and waited for Skylar. That smile she had on her face went away to be soon replaced with anger. The Brave could hear the voice on the phone telling his female partner return Gunmax back to base, and to talking with their Chief of the State Patrol.

"Yes, Sir." Skylar said before sighing and looking up at her partner. "We have to go back to Headquarters. Chief has some news for the two of us." Gunmax's sighs not knowing if it was good news or weather it was bad news. Judging by the way Skylar's body language it's most likely bad news.

"That bad, huh?" Gunmax asked her. Not wanting to look up Skylar closes her eyes she let's out a sigh. "Gunmax...Chief has determine that you be sent over to Japan to work with their Brave Police." She looked at her partner that she had worked along side with for 12 years. Tears were wanting to come, but Sky fought them back. From behind that blue visor of his, Sky saw Gunmax's amber optics flash. With tears coming out of the corners of her eyes Skylar hugs Gunmax, before walking away from him with her horse in tow leaving him alone.

Skylar leads her mare back to the barn, where she could gather up her things and load up to go back home to unload Silver Dust, and change into jeans, tank top, and cowboy boots to go Headquarters instead of her competition outfit. Loading up the tack, the horse she heads back home.

Upon reaching the headquarters Skylar was leaning up against the wall on foot up one the wall the other holding her weight up. She, along with Gunmax and their Chief were waiting to hear what Chief had to say about the two of them.

"Skylar." Chief said while waiting for the young teens anwer. "I heard it Chief!" Skylar walk off, than stops. "Gunmax is going to Japan while I'm stuck here training new recruits. Than having the deal with on as my new partner. Why not just send me wth Gunmax to work with the Japan's Brave Police?" She leave knowing damn well that it wasn't going to happen. Well she did, but it won't be because of the police, it would be because of the Summer Olympics. A grin formed on her face and she told herself "I just have to win the Show Jumping. I'll be in Japan and able to see Gunmax."


End file.
